Scary nights
by Luky01
Summary: Ni Flora ni Musa estaban. "Vamos a jugar a un juego". Seis palabras. Tres días. No parecía tanto. Se equivocaba.
1. Vamos a jugar a un juego

El winx club no me pertenece.

En los largos y anchos pasillos de Fuente Roja, retratos de héroes viejos y profesores miraban a cada uno que pasaba por aquí. Con viejas moquetas rojas cubriendo el suelo de mármol, se hacía más cómodo el paso. Sin ninguna cámara de seguridad, era normal que alguna chica entrara en el edificio o que algunos niños cambiaran de alcoba.

Y aquí se encontraban Riven y Helia. Caminando dirección a su alcoba. Los dos dormían en la misma habitación. Sí, un pacifista y un maestro del combate conviviendo juntos. Pero había un motivo por el que, cuando Helia lo sacaba de quicio no lo mataba. Ese motivo era su hermana. Musa.

Esa chica de hermosos ojos zafiro y pelo casi azabache. Chica con magestuosas curvas que haría a cualquier chico caer a sus pies. Todos los chicos de Fuente Roja (exceptuando a Helia) se habían fijado en ella. Pero al saber que era de este personaje, descartaban la idea de piropearla.

Del bolsillo de los levi's de el peliazabache, sacó una diminuta llave acompañada de un llavero de la figura musical semicorchea. Introdujo la llave en la oxidada cerradura, y tras varios giros, un chirrido anunció que estaba abierta. Entro primero el pacifista, tirando su mochila en el rincón en el que ellos dos solían tirarla. El otro adolescente cerró la puerta y repitió sus pasos.

-Viernes, por fin.

-Pues yo no me haría muchas ilusiones, mi hermana esta estudiando para una prueba de piano este fin de semana. No deja ni que yo vaya a casa.

-Y tú...¿tienes algún plan?

-No...Flora está visitando a sus padres. Todavía no quiero acompañarla a ese tipo de cosas.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo para ambos. Helia sacó la tetera y le introdujo agua para luego ponerla a calentar. Riven intentó encender la televisión. Pulso el botón rojo. Nada. Volvió a repetirlo varias veces. El pelilargo se dio cuenta de eso y miró por la ventana. Había una increíble tormenta.

-Riven, ya sabes que cuando hay tormenta no funciona ningún dispositivo electrónico. Ni siquiera los móviles. Así que yo me iría preparando para un largo fin de semana.

- Genial... no aparatos electrónicos, no Musa, no pasear...no diversión.

-Pasear si que puedes... pero no te lo recomiendo.- Él introdujo la bolsita de té en la taza mientras removía con la cuchara.- A parte, me tienes a mi. Yo no me voy a mover de Fuente Roja.

-A eso venía lo de no diversión.

-Ja ja... que gracioso ¿no?

-A que sí.

-¿Quieres?- Dijo enseñándole la tetera.

-No, gracias.

-Oye, si vas a estar todo el fin de semana igual...

-Vamos a jugar a un juego.

Helia miró a Riven curioso. Sus juegos prometían no ser nada divertidos. Había visto decirle eso a varios chicos cuando se fijaban en Musa. Y ese juego tampoco acababa bien. "Saw" también era una de sus películas favoritas, pero siempre que ese extraño y temible muñeco pronunciaba esas palabras, alguien tendía a salir muerto... Definitivamente esas no eran unas palabras que invitaran a escuchar más... pero él nunca aprendía. Daba igual las veces que se lo repitieran.

-¿Qué...qué tipo de juego?- Dijo casi arrepintiéndose de haberlo preguntado.

-Mañana haremos lo que yo quiera... y el domingo lo que tú decidas...

Suspiró aliviado. No se le parecía a ninguna idea que se le pudiera haber cruzado por la mente.

-Pero todo tiene que estar relacionado con el miedo o el terror.

Palideció. Eso tenía más sentido proviniendo de Riven.


	2. Ángel centelleante

**Hola! bueno, esta va a ser otra historia. No va a haber parejas. Es una historia... no de mucho miedo, pero contiene historias parecidas. La que esta en este capítulo esta basada en la canción de Within Temptation "Angel". Me encantó desde que la oí. (Eso sí en mi historia tiene cambios) Disfrutenla.**

El winx club no me pertenece.

Viernes 20:00

Helia suspiró. No estaba seguro de si realizar actividades que fomenten el miedo sin nadie en la escuela iba a ser buena idea.

No.-es, Riven ...

-El ganador...ummm... ¡ya sé!

-Venga, dime qué descabellada idea se te ha ocurrido.

-Si yo gano, me voy un fin de semana a vuestra casa y duermo con Musa. Si tu ganas...

-Ah, no. No, no, no y no. Olvidate de eso.

-Oye, escucha. Si tú ganas, convenzo a Nabu, que ya sabes que es el primo de Flora, para que la deje venir una noche en nuestra alcoba. Si quieres esa noche yo me voy.

Helia estuvo pensando un rato. Opción tentadora... pero no le iba a permitir el lujo de ganarle. Pero... una noche con Flora... sin Riven... El orgullo al final no le pudo. Suspiró.

-Tú ganas... pero ¿qué haremos hoy?

- ¿Te apetece ver "Pranormal Actividad?

-Esa la he visto millones de veces... ¿Qué tal "El exorcista"?

-Esa es de la época de los dinosaurios.

En ese momento la cordura le visitó.

-No podemos ver películas... la tormenta...

Riven suspiró indignado. Pero otra idea le cruzó por la cabeza.

-Podemos contar historias de miedo...

-Ganas... por segunda vez...-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible.

-¿Te sabes la historia de la niña del espejo?

- Esa me la sabía casi como un cuento.

- Oye, me da que no nos sabemos ninguna que el otro no lo sepa.

Helia se quedó pensando un rato. Su historia de miedo favorita. "El ángel centelleante". Amaba esa historia, aunque tendría que reconocer que le costaba dormir una vez que la tenía dentro de la cabeza. Andy se la contó cuando iban a estudiar bellas artes.

-¿Te sabes la del ángel centelleante?

Riven estuvo procesando un rato. ¿Se habría confundido con la historia de Lucifer, el ángel caído?No, Helia difícilmente se equivocaba. No tuvo más remedio que negar con la cabeza.

- Touché, esa no la conozco.

-¿Quieres que te la cuente?-Helia parecía estar vacilandole.

-No. Quiero que me compres un yate, dos aviones y cuatro mansiones. ¡Pues claro que sí!

-Bien, como quieras.- Helia dejó su taza de té en la encimera. Cogió un mechero y encendió una vela. Se sentó enfrente del novio de su hermana y la colocó en medio de los dos. No había luces, así que la vela era mucho más eficaz que la linterna. Este miró a los ojos violetas de su compañero y comenzó su relato.

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Estados Unidos estaba dominado por los ingleses, en América habitaba una pequeña huérfana. Esta se encontraba caminando dirección a su casa hasta que un carro tirado por caballos paró. Un obispo le hizo una seña para que se subiera. _

_-Te llevare a mi casa, chica. Prometo no hacerte daño._

_-Muchas gracias._

_A poco estaba ella de descubrir su trágico fin. Cuando entraron este le sirvió un vaso de agua. _

_-Disculpame, tengo que ir un momento al baño. _

_El obispo se encerró en esa habitación. Rápida y ágilmente leyó el nombre de las botellas. "Alcohol, Acetona... Ácido Sulfúrico." Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de este al leer el nombre de la última botella. Echó un poco en la toalla con cuidado de que no le carcomiera las manos. Y así fue a buscar a la niña._

_No sabía cómo, pero voces la rodeaban advirtiéndola de algo que no podía descifrar. Latín, francés, alemán... no, definitivamente no conocía ese idioma. Como si fuera controlada por otra persona sus pasos se dirigieron a un lugar desconocido. _

_En una habitación llena de papeles de periódicos, su cara salía en todas partes. "¿Niña secuestrada?","Chica de identidad desconocida probablemente muerta". De repente sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella regresó a sus vidas anteriores. Murió asesinada por un minero. La secuestró un pastor. La maltrató un pescador. Ella había muerto y resucitado varias veces. Pero... el pastor, el minero, el pescador... el obispo... ¡eran los cuatro la misma persona!_

_Totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de pasos silenciosos detrás de ella... En un ágil movimiento, el obispo colocó la toalla con ácido en los labios de la niña para que lo tragara o lo inhalara. Desesperada por quitarse ese horrible líquido pataleó, intentó gritar... pero ya era tarde._

_En el mismo coche de caballos que recogió a la niña, se encontraban los mismos personajes. Dirigiéndose a un lugar que el obispo bien conocía. Una especie de cementerio improvisado en medio de la nada. Allí nadie podría encontrar los cadáveres de sus pobres víctimas. Tirando de ella por ese ardiente suelo, llevando a la chica a su propia tumba. _

Helia hizo una pausa en su historia. Sus ojos azabache estaban penetrando totalmente a los de su compañero.

-No se conoce muy bien lo que ocurrió después, pero se sabe que se halló al obispo descuartizado, y de la niña solo los huesos. Varias teorías afirman diferentes casos: la niña se descompuso con el tiempo, el obispo se suicidó o más probable aún, lo mataron.-Este desvió la vista hacia la vela casi consumida del todo, esbozando una leve sonrisa o cerrando los ojos.- Otra teoría, que es que es la que yo me creo, dice que el propio obispo dejo solo los huesos de la niña y la carne se la dio a lobos, y después los ángeles de las víctimas mataron al cura.

Inconscientemente, Riven había sustituido mentalmente al obispo por Andy y a la chica por Musa. Ni él entendía muy bien por que había hecho eso. Mejor no preguntarse. El peliazabache jugaba con uno de sus largos cabellos.

- ¿Cuál es la versión que tu te crees?-Dijo soplando la vela logrando que esta se apagase.

-Que te la has improvisado.- Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Bueno, no te lo creas si no quieres. Pero, no hace mucho, un año más o menos, fue cuando los cuerpos de estas personas fueron encontrados. Y se dice por ahí que ese cementerio ahora es zona de visita turística. Cree lo que quieras.- Este se fue dirección a sus alcoba.

Riven se quedó un rato pensando. Nada descuadraba en esa historia. Podría haber ocurrido perfectamente. Se le heló la sangre al pensar en que uno de los cadáveres podría ser el de Musa. Mejor no pensar nada. Repitiendo a Helia, decidió intentar pegar ojo, pero no consiguiéndolo hasta las tres de la madrugada.

**¿Y bien? No es la mejor historia de miedo, ni pretendo que la sea, simplemente me resultó buena la idea de que estos dos personajes se juntaran en este tipo de historias.**

**Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, mi otra historia, "secretos únicos", está parada temporalmente, por cosas que no consigo explicar bien y temas por el estilo. La voy a reeditar.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto!  
**

**PD: Reviews, ideas, opiniones, críticas... acepto todas!**


	3. La chica de la curva

El winx club no me pertenece.

Sábado, 10:00

En los grandes ventanales, gotas de lluvia se deslizaban, dando una borrosa vista de lo que ocurría fuera. La tormenta seguía igual, para la mala suerte del pacifista.

Este se encontraba en la cocina, preparando zumo para él y su compañero. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de las reacciones de Riven al escuchar su historia. ¿Le habría conseguido asustar? No, no se asusta con nada. Pero sabía perfectamente que era vengativo, y si la historia de ayer asustaba, la suya iba a ser la causa de un especialista de pelo color azabache suicidado en una alcoba de Fuente Roja. Podría ser interesante en los telediarios...

-Buenos días.- Se sobresaltó al ver a su compañero. Sus notables ojeras le advertían que apenas había pegado ojo. Mejor no molestarle mucho.

-Buenos días.- Dijo entregándole el vaso de zumo.

Su monótona conversación fue interrumpida por un estridente sonido. Un rayo había partido un árbol. No solo ese único, ya que había muchos otros tirados por el suelo.

Para suerte de Riven , no le costó mucho asociar la escena con una historia. ¿No les ha pasado que asocian cosas que no tienen nada que ver? Esto le pasaba ahora mismo a él. Roxy le contó esa historia en una de sus competiciones de a ver quién inventaba la historia más terrorífica. Aunque en realidad, siempre acababan siendo noticias que leyeron en periódicos o escucharon.

- Helia, alguna vez has oído hablar sobre la leyenda de la niña muerta?

El pacifista suspiro un poco agotado de la indiferencia de el chico.- Riven existen muchísimas historias que contienen niñas... y de terror me atrevería a decir que todas están muertas...

- La de la chica de la currva.

Helia seguía intentando procesar. Nada. Miró a Riven, dandle a comprender que se rendía.

- ¿Te la cuento a ver si la conoces?

- Como quieras.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirando a su compañero. Sus ojos reflejaban venganza, superioridad, pero sobre todo, de una manera u otra, su sonrisa apenas notable le estaba advirtiendo que la historia era real.

"_Si dijera alguna fecha, seguramente mentiría. Creo que se encuentra cerca del año dos mil. Ni mucho antes ni mucho después. Tampoco me acuerdo del país exactamente, pero creo que transcurrió por América. _

_Cierto chaval de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, emprendía su camino en coche a su casa. La señal de la radio era muy mala, dando lugar a ese sonido extraño que a todo el mundo desagrada. Apenas se podía ver el camino, pues espesa niebla lo cubría. _

_Tras tomar una curva se encontró a una chica hermosa, pero muy pálida. Llevaba un vestido azul largo. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Como todo un caballero, paró._

_-¿Está usted esperando?_

_-Sí._

_Un incomodo silencio se hizo aproximadamente durante un minuto._

_-¿Quieres que te lleve?_

_-Estaría agradecida._

_Subió al coche y le dio una dirección. "Calle Fear/ Número seiscientos sesenta y seis". Una dirección espeluznante. Obviamente se quedó callado. _

_La primera parte del viaje fue un tanto silencioso. Nadie dijo palabra alguna. Hasta que el chico se atrevió a romper el hielo._

_-Y...¿puedo saber a quién esperabas?_

_-A un compañero. Se supone que me iba a recogerme allí._

_Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales. Cuando faltaban un par de calles para su destino, el chico se atrevió a preguntarle._

_-Oye, ¿podríamos vernos otro día?_

_-Claro._

_Dos minutos después, llegaron a la casa de la chica._

_-Te recojo maña..._

_No termino la frase ya que la chica ya no estaba allí. Encogiendose de hombros, continuó el camino a su casa._

_Al día siguiente fue arreglado a casa de la chica. Quería invitarla a cenar. No le costó mucho llegar a ese lugar, pues quedaba un tanto cerca de su casa. Pulsó el timbre una vez en el portal, repasando su discurso ante ella. Cuando alguien abrió la puerta, no era exactamente la chica. Era su madre._

_-Hola, ¿está su hija aquí? Me gustaría invitarla a cenar._

_Sorprendida, la mujer abrió los ojos. Agachó la mirada y le dijo al chico que entrara. Cortésmente, aunque confundido, accedió. El salón era grande, con un gran sofá y una chimenea en frente de este. Encima de la chimenea estaba colocada un a foto de la chica a la que venia a recoger. La mujer miró el retrato con nostalgia._

_-Ella era mi hija. Murió en un accidente de coche, en un curva. La iba a recoger un compañero, iban a un fiesta, pero en la curva, él perdió el control y la atropelló. Él sobrevivió, pero ella no.- La mujer suspiró.- Llevaba un vestido azul, el que use yo cuando conocí a su padre. No entiendo por qué algunos hombres vienen pidiéndole una cita. Pero lo que entiendo menos es por qué luego... des... desaparecen._

Helia sabía perfectamente que ahora venía su parte de "cómo acabo la historia".

- El chico fue brutalmente asesinado en un callejón cercano. Y de la niña, solo sé que gente siguió muriendo en esa misma curva y que algunos incluso siguieron visitando la casa de esa mujer.

-Wow.-Helia se quedó pensando sobre esa historia. No se abandono la costumbre de sustituir a los personajes por conocidos. En este caso, la chica por Flora, ignorando el dato de que la piel de la mujer era pálida, y a el chico por él mismo.

Intentando ignorar su inquietud le preguntó a su amigo:

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Aunque Helia no se dio cuenta, Riven notó su miedo. Con algo en mente para hacer esa noche, ignoró la pregunta respondiendo un "lo que quieras". Se dirigió a su habitación, para planearlo mejor, eso sí, arrastrando tras de el la mirada de su amigo. Suspirando, supo que algo tramaba.

**Bueno, otro capitulo más. Esta historia no viene de ninguna canción (La había escuchado por ahí). En un principio, había pensado en meter a musa y a flora en este cap, pero me dije que para qué, que iba a quedar un poco predecible y aburrido.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Opiniones, ideas, fallos, comentarios, dudas... diganmelas por reviews o por PM!**


	4. Sara

El winx club no me pertenece (T_T)

Sábado 13: 45

Debido a la falta de electricidad, nuestros dos héroes no pudieron tomar comida caliente. Helia se limitó a poner lo primero que encontró en la nevera entre dos trozos de pan. Pero las manchas verdes en los alimentos le impedían meterse ese "sandwich" en la boca.

-Riven, coge lo que quieras, yo no voy a comer.

Al no recibir respuesta de su compañero, decidió ver que estaba tramando.

Los tres años que llevaba conviviendo con Riven no habían sido precisamente los mejores de su vida. Varias veces se despertó sintiendo algo en su rostro, y más tarde descubriendo mediante el espejo que era pasta de dientes y maquillaje. Pocas dudas tenía después en cuanto a descubrir quién había sido. Brandon o Riven. Ni Nabu, ni Sky y menos Timmy se atrevían a hacerle eso. Y Hallowen... Oh, Halloween. Las magnificas ideas de sus amigos de escaparse de la escuela e ir al cementerio a practicar owija [Lo siento, no sé cómo se escribe], no prometían ser los mejores planes para ese específico día. Pero aún peor eran las bromas del día de después. La broma más buena, que llegaría a admitir, fue sin duda la de segundo año. Él volvía de su caminata nocturna para darse una ducha. Cuando saló con una toalla por debajo de su torso, a los chicos no se les ocurrió otra cosa que asustarle disfrazados de distintas criaturas. El pobre especialista salió corriendo desnudo por todo el pasillo. Por lo menos tuvieron la compasión de no contárselo a Flora. Los especialistas no, pero lo hicieron los de tercer curso lo hicieron. Estuvo dos semanas sin verla después de eso. Y si algo sabia por toda esa experiencia, es que los chicos se muestran así de misteriosos antes de una de sus travesuras.

Cuando entró en su habitación, descubrió que Riven no estaba. El peliazabache gritó su nombre repetidas veces, hasta que su voz le rogó que parase. Fue a salir de la habitación, pero algo en su cama se lo impedía. Era una fotografía. Cómo estaba puesta por el revés Helia no puedo saber que era la cogió entre sus manos, sin darle la vuelta. En esa fotografía podía haber cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. La foto de Musa. La de un cadáver. Cualquiera podría estar allí. Lentamente le dio la vuelta. Examinó la foto rápidamente. Empalideció al ver de qué se trataba y que tenía Riven en mente.

El héroe de cabellos magenta caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Era del todo consciente de que no había ni un especialista en toda la escuela salvo él y Helia. Llegó al despacho de Saladino. Era grande y espacioso, repleto de libros. Bajo la mesa encontró una cajonera. Pero estaba cerrada. Desmonto un clip y lo utilizó como llave. Cedió perfectamente. Para su desgracia, lo que él buscaba no se encontraba allí. Con indignación, sus pasos se dirigieron a la puerta pero algo allí le llamo la atención.

-Condenadas, ¡Estabais ahí!

Riven cogió un par de llaves atadas a un llavero en el que ponía "Living Dead's room". Sin volver a entretenerse, corrió hacia su habitación.

Helia daba vueltas de un lado a otro, con un color de piel más blanco que la leche. Sus manos temblaban. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que le iba a dar un infarto nada más hablarle.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo que el pacifista parara su marcha bruscamente. De espaldas a la puerta, era un tanto difícil ver quién había entrado. Como un poseído giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un sonriente Riven, que lo miraba con mucha picardía.

- Veo que descubriste mis planes.- Helia suspiró, cansado de la insistencia del novio de su hermana.

- Acabemos esto cuanto antes. - Dijo caminando hacia la puerta, a la cuál habría conseguido llegar de no ser por una mano rodeando su muñeca. Confundido miró al héroe.

- Eso es esta noche. Así dará mas miedo

Rodando los ojos se acercó al sofá, tumbándose en él y estirándose como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Me aburro. ¿Te sabes alguna historia?

Helia se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué en los momentos menos adecuados todo le venía a la mente y en los que los necesitaba se le iban todas? Como una estrella fugaz, una se le pasó por la mente .

- La de Sara no te la sabes, ¿cierto?

Riven negó con la cabeza. La mirada del pacifista se dirigió al ventanal.

-Fue una noticia muy famosa en Melodía. -Suspiró.- Pobre Sara...- Miró a Riven.- Unos dicen que quería fama, otros que estaba loca... y otros que la historia era real.

_Sara era una pequeña niña, de no más de nueve años. Habitaba en el centro de la ciudad de Melodía. Mark dice haberla conocido, antes de que supuestamente se volviera loca. Él jura que era dulce, amable, simpática... el grupo no sabe si creerselo._

_Cuando Sara tuvo diez años le regalaron una muñeca. Era de trapo, vestido rosa, ojos de botón. No era perfecta, pero a ella le encantaba._

_La noche después de que se la regalaran decidió dormir con ella. A media noche fue a la habitación de sus padres, dejando a la muñeca en su cuarto. Les dijo que había tenido una pesadilla, y ellos le dejaron quedarse a dormir en su cuarto. _

_Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, y al siguiente también, así durante un mes. La llevaron al psicólogo._

_-Y bien, ¿podrías contarme algún sueño?_

_- Mi muñeca me empezaba a atacar y.._

_-¿Qué son esos moretones en tus brazos?_

_-No sé._

_En las próximas sesiones el hombre observó que cada vez le salían más, a veces incluso cortes. No tardó mucho en comunicárselo a los padres de la chica. Pero... a Sara la suerte no le acompaño. Después de que le comunicaran las heridas de la niña, los padres decidieron experimentar, y esa noche la dejaron sola. Ellos se fueron de fiesta esa noche._

Helia desvió la mirada a un lugar desconocido. Riven sabía que Helia no dejaría la historia así. Tocaba el desenlace.

-Al día siguiente... Sara se encontró con cortes muy graves. Por lo que oí, uno de ellos llegaba desde su labio hasta su vientre. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, traumatizada. Cantaba un cancioncilla, que decía algo así.-Se aclaró la garganta-: "Tic, Tac, las doce son ya. Tic, tac te voy a matar. Tic,tac, amiga, muerta estarás." La pobre murió dos horas después de ser encontrada. A su lado la muñeca ensangrentada. Lo último que sé es que la muñeca la donaron, y va pasando de una persona a otra, dejando un rastro de cadáveres, heridos y víctimas.

Otra vez, nuestro protagonista cambió los personajes. Riven sustituyó a la chica por Stella, el psicólogo por Nabu y los padres por Bloom y Sky. La muñeca la había sustituido por una de cartón que Roxy hacía a Tecna cuando eran pequeños.

-... Menos mal que a nadie del grupo le ha tocado esa muñeca, en el grupo...- Dijo el chico.

-Y reza por que a nadie le toque, sigue rondando por ahí.- El pacifista parecía estar vacilándole.

Riven fue a responder, pero golpes en la puerta le cortaron. Ambos se miraron.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- Los dos se preguntaron a la vez. Negaron con la cabeza. El miedo se apoderó de ellos.

Riven se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo lentamente.

**Weee! Esta vez actualice mas o menos en un tiempo razonable. El proximo capitulo será especial. (Solo puedo revelar que será más largo y habrá algun o algunos personajes más, tengo que pensarmelo. Tambien abra sorpresas) (OoO) Tardara un poco...**

**Bueno, me despido (º _º)/ Mientras, las preguntas que deben hacerse son:**

**¿Qué se trae Riven entre manos?**

**¿Qué es la Living Dead's room?**

**¿Quién pegó a la puerta?**

**¿Qué planean hacer por la noche?**

Nos leemos pronto !


End file.
